


A Pocket Surprise

by goingtothetardis



Series: 300 Followers Milestone Prompt Fics [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goingtothetardis/pseuds/goingtothetardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose leaves a little surprise for the Doctor in his jacket pocket.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Pocket Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Follower milestone prompt, prompted by theresnothingwrongwithbeingmad
> 
>  **Grapholagnia** \- The urge to stare at obscene pictures.
> 
> Unbeta'd

The Doctor rummaged through his jacket pocket for his sonic screwdriver while Jack walked beside him. His hand settled on an unfamiliar rectangular object roughly the size of a postcard, and he pulled it out.

“Did you find it yet?” Jack looked over at the Doctor, hoping he finally found the sonic, and his eyes widened when he saw the object in the Doctor’s hand. “Woohoo, Doc, is that Rose?”

At Jack’s suggestive voice, the Doctor finally looked at what he retrieved from the depths of his leather jacket. He stopped in his tracks and stood still, staring wide-eyed at the picture. 

A photograph of one _very…very_ naked Rose Tyler in a rather… _provocative_ position. A position he quite enjoyed, mind, but that was neither here nor there. He heard Jack murmur a few words of appreciation from his vantage point to the Doctor’s right, and the Doctor swung around, hiding the picture from Jack.

“Oi! Eyes off Rose, Jack. She’s for my eyes _only_.” The Doctor glared at his friend as the hand not holding the picture buried itself in his pocket to search for more pictures.

“Aye, aye, Captain,” Jack drawled with a smirk, his cocky grin growing bigger when the Doctor pulled a small stack of photographs out of his pocket. “Oh, did Rosie leave more treats for you to discover?”

After glancing covertly over his shoulders and giving one last warning glare to Jack, the Doctor found it was rather difficult to tear his gaze from the pictures. Each one featured Rose in various stages of dress (if one wanted to call it dress) in a variety of poses featuring many of her delightful physical assets.

After his trousers started to feel a bit snug, the Doctor forced his body to redirect blood flow to a less distracting location, and he shifted his eyes from the photographs, shoving them (carefully) back into his pocket.

Turning to Jack he said, “You know what, Jack? We can come back in the morning and take care of the situation with the Uruki. You know Rose will be mad we went out while she was sleeping. I really think we should head back to the TARDIS tonight and reevaluate the issue tomorrow. Fresh eyes and all that.”

“Right, uh huh. Fresh eyes, yes.” Jack intoned, barely able to keep a straight face.

The Doctor abruptly turned around and walked quickly back to the TARDIS, his mind on the photographs and what he planned to do after reuniting with Rose. She did provide examples of many activities to pursue, and it would be a shame to put all that work to waste.

Once inside the time ship, he strode confidently down the corridor to the room he shared with Rose and let himself inside.

“Took you long enough,” Rose called out from the bed with a knowing smirk on her face, “Did you like my present?”

He did indeed.


End file.
